


Bumbleby Kisses

by PoisnousPixie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few short 100 or so words drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bumbleby Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.
> 
> Inspired by this [post](http://the-stray-liger.tumblr.com/post/102248911866/bumblebee-top-of-the-head-kisses-bumblebee) by [the-stray-liger](http://the-stray-liger.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

  * **Top of the head kisses**



Blake stepped out of the bathroom, skin still red from the heat, hair a little frizzy from how vigorously she’d tried to dry it, when she heard the bed over her own creak. It was a subtle sound, and she didn’t look up in time. Yang dropped down, half-hanging off the bed, planting a quick kiss between Blake’s sensitive ears, making them twitch and swivel. Blake froze for a moment, face red, watching as Yang scrambled back on her bed, out of sight.   
  
  


  * **Forehead kisses**



Closing her eyes at the slightest brush of Blake’s lips against her forehead, Yang reached out, fingers brushing against the soft material of the other girl’s shirt, as she pulled away, leaving Yang alone in the library to study, with nothing more than that kiss and a wave over her shoulder.   
  


  * **Eyelid kisses**



Yang’s hands were rough, callous from years of training and fighting, a pleasant contrast as they cupped Blake’s face. The Faunus had closed her eyes, letting the blonde press a kiss over each tired eyelid. She let herself be eased back into the bed, while Yang cooed at her, urged her to get some much needed sleep.  
  


  * **Nose kisses**



"No, like this." The feel of Yang’s nose brushing against hers made Blake’s nose wrinkle up. It was silly. Affectionate, at least, the way Ruby and Yang had done it seconds ago had looked affectionate. Blake wasn’t so sure she liked it, herself. Even so, she liked the smile on Yang’s face, wide and pleased. Tilting her head up, she leaned, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Yang’s nose, "I like it my way better."   
  


  * **Kisses on the lips**



It was dark in the little nook Yang had found, but Blake liked the dark, blended into the shadows, thrilled at the cold wall she was pressed against. Her hands slid through soft, golden locks, and her eyes stayed softly closed, enjoying the soft pressure against her lips, the feel of Yang’s pressing close. Pushing heat into her, and growing steadily rougher, more eager.   
  


  * **Neck kisses**



It was early, insanely early, the sky was still a dim gray-blue when Yang’s eyes opened, staring bleerily ahead at where Ruby was curled under her covers. Sharp nailed fingers scraped against her side beneath her night-shirt, and fluttery kisses peppered her neck. Humming softly, Yang reached back, sliding her fingers through Blake’s tangled hair, knuckles brushing one velvet soft ear, before she shifted to press back against Blake, eyes closing, and hand dropping away, letting Blake nuzzle and kiss. There was a soft rumbling sound Yang associated with purring that made her lips quirk up. She giggled, and Blake rewarded her with a nip that made her squirm away a little.   
  


  * **Boob kisses**



"Yang.." Blake bit her lip, and squirmed, fingers tangled in Yang’s hair, tugging softly. She got a ‘shh’ in response, and couldn’t help but chuckle, letting her head tip back, lip caught between her teeth, trying to be quiet despite them having the room to themselves. Yang nuzzled down, from Blake’s neck to her collarbone, to her cleavage, pressing a kiss to the top of each breast, practiced fingers pushing the tight material up, inching it over her chest. Lilac eyes looking up to lock on gold, Yang’s lips spreading into a grin at the soft nod of encouragement she was given.

  * **Tummy kisses**



Blake had kept her distance while Ruby and Weiss fawned over Yang, cooing at her. She’d waited, quietly in the corner while the other two gushed, until Weiss dragged them away, to get ‘gifts’. Crossing the space, quickly, easily, Blake closed in on her blonde-team mate, locking eyes with Yang, before pressing her down against the bed. She didn’t wait for Yang to react, crawled onto the bed, nuzzling and kissing the soft exposed skin of her lover’s stomach. Letting Yang laugh, and squirm, but holding her at her hips, to keep her from escaping, as she peppered kisses over the tanned skin that would soon swell with life, memorizing the scent of her love, before the new one settled in fully.


End file.
